


Portals and Playmates: Fest Edition

by SaintDionysus



Category: Game of Thrones (TV), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Co-workers, Crossover, Crossover Pairings, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, Engagement, F/F, F/M, Multi, Sex, Smut, Threesome - F/F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-11
Updated: 2017-04-11
Packaged: 2018-10-17 13:00:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10594533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaintDionysus/pseuds/SaintDionysus
Summary: Late night shenanigans in the Department of Mysteries accidentally lead Hermione Granger and Theodore Nott to the land of Ice and Fire.HUGE Thank you toMrBenzedrine89for going above and beyond beta duties and helping me cut my 5000-word monstrosity down to 3100 words for the Hermione's Haven Bunny Bounce Exchange Fest.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [torigingerfox](https://archiveofourown.org/users/torigingerfox/gifts).
  * In response to a prompt by Anonymous in the [HH_Bunny_Bounce](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/HH_Bunny_Bounce) collection. 



> **Prompt:**
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> Scenario: Hermione loves her job, but working in the Department of Mysteries can be tough. Especially when you accidentally unlock a door that creates a passage between two worlds, and your working partner is there to remind you that "I told you not to open that".  
> Kinks: Hermione showing dragons to Daenerys, Jon Snow being all suspicious about magic given his own experience  
> Squicks: War, Character death  
> Additional Notes: I would like to see the Game of Thrones characters act as they would after the war in Westeros is over. Nothing too heavy or angsty

Plates of half-eaten sandwiches and mugs scatter the table amongst ancient tomes and file folders. Hermione Granger and Theodore Nott sit sifting through reports of magical portals opening around Britain. They’re exhausted and have lost interest in their work. She rubs her foot playfully against his leg as his hand massages her thigh, slowly creeping its way up her skirt.

Theo looks up from his book and sees Hermione staring down at the papers, biting her lip trying to hide her smile. His fingertips have now reached the elastic hem of her knickers, and he feels the heat and wetness radiating off her skin. He looks down at his watch and back to his fianceé. He gently nips at her earlobe and whispers, “Happy Anniversary.”

“Is it midnight already?” she mewls. 

“That it is.” His mouth meets hers and tastes her greedily, hoping she'll get the hint.

She pulls away to say, “Two years together. Sick of me yet?”  

“Not on your life,” he smirks. “So we ready to call it a night? I know of a comfortable bed, not to mention a few surprises.”

“Tempting, but I was thinking, there are a few more corners of the department we haven’t christened…”

Theo raises an eyebrow and quickly scoops her out of her chair. “Where to  _ my lady _ ?” 

Hermione chuckles. “All those medieval texts we’ve been reading must be getting to you. Come,  _ my lord _ .” 

______

She drags him down the corridor, passing door after door. Growing impatient, Theo pins her up against the wall. His lips meet hers with determination. 

“Mmm...Theo,” she moans. Her hand reaches toward a door knob for support. 

Theo’s eyes double in size as they follow her movements. His mouth pulls away and blurts, “Hermione, no! Not that door!”

Her hand slips, unlocking the heavy, wooden door. Before she realizes what’s happening, it flies open, sucking the two of them through in a blaze of white light. 

Sunlight beats on their faces as a cacophony of birds pierce their ears. Hermione wakes first and rubs the back of her head. As her eyes adjust, she calls, “Theo? Where are you?” 

“Hermione? I’m here. Ugh, my arse. You alright?” He follows her voice.

“I think I hit my head.” She shows Theo her injuries.  

He casts healing spells and says sarcastically, “ I told you not to open that door.”

“Accident,” she huffs. “Where are we?” 

Examining the style of the architecture, he says, “I think we’re in a castle or fortress. But when or what realm, I can’t be sure.”

Panicked, she says, “What do you mean?”

“That was the portal Lewis and Martin were able to contain,” he explains. 

“ _ Portum Revelio _ .” She looks up and sees their passage home glowing red above them. She casts spells turning the portal into a homing beacon and cloaks it from muggle view.

“Of course, it has to be out of reach. Looks like we need to find brooms or something we can enchant to levitate. Thankfully we have our magic.” They set off, wands at the ready. Being in the fortified castle puts them on high alert—high walls mean armed guards.  

______

They turn the corner and find themselves greeted by knights wearing gold armor and white cloaks. Instinctively, the couple take defensive stances. The tallest knight walks up to them and raises her sword inches from Theo’s neck. Authoritatively, she states, “I’m Lady Commander Brienne of Tarth, of the Queensguard. How’d you get here? Speak.”

“We fell through a magical portal!” Hermione exclaims. 

Brienne drops her weapon as curiosity has overcome her. “A magical portal?” 

Theo, eager to take attention off Hermione, says, “A gateway. We’re from another realm.”

Brienne quirks her eyebrow at the disheveled woman before her. “Are you priests of the Lord of Light?”

“Wizards,” Hermione replies. 

“Prove it,” Brienne demands. “We have charlatans on every street corner. If you display real magic, I will grant you an audience with the queen. If you don’t, I’ll strike you down right here.” 

Theo looks Hermione in the eye, “We’re going to have to show her dueling. Any muggle illusionist can put on a disappearing or levitation act. She’s a warrior; if she thinks we are too, we’ll have her respect.” 

“You’re right.” She kisses him in agreement and takes ten paces. “ _ Stupefy! _ ” Hermione casts the first spell, which Theo easily deflects. Streaks of white and red burst from their wands, impressing the bystanders, but the spellcasting doesn’t last long. Two large dragons circle above, drawn to the surge of magic. The winged beasts descend and face the witch and wizard. Hermione watches cautiously aware of dragons’ unpredictable nature. To her surprise, they bow in submission.

“They came to you. They only do that for their mother.” Brienne realizes the trial is over and must bring them to the queen. 

______

The knights escort them toward the throne room; it’s impressive, even by Wizarding standards.  This castle feels ancient, but the red and black tapestries hanging above them appear new. As the queen comes into view, her beauty radiates a sense of confidence through violet eyes. Atop her head, intricate braids act as a base for her golden crown, while long, silvery hair cascades down her back. How the queen can look so regal sitting upon the Iron Throne is beyond comprehension. 

To the queen’s right sits a man, clearly of high birth. Small in stature, his poise and intense eyes are that of a man who knows things. The man to the queen’s left is young, handsome, but guarded. The way he looks down at Hermione makes her uneasy.

Brienne stops and kneels before the monarch, “My queen. These two fell through a magical gateway. There’s something else, Your Grace,” she looks back at the foreigners then back to her queen, “Viserion and Drogon submitted to them.”

“I see,” a look of shock and intrigue appear on her face. She waves her guards away and stands to greet her guests. “I am Daenerys Stormborn of the House Targaryen, First of Her Name, the Unburnt, Queen of the Andals and the First Men, Khaleesi of the Great Grass Sea, Breaker of Chains, and Mother of Dragons.”

Under his breath, Theo says as he bows, “That’s some title.” Hermione stifles a laugh as she curtsies.

Not noticing Theo’s quip, she introduces the men, “This is my most trusted advisor, The Hand of the Queen, Lord Tyrion Lannister.” The man nods his head, and they all turn their attention to the other man, “This is Warden of The North, Lord John Stark-Targaryen. Now that we have introduced ourselves, it’s your turn.”   

“Theodore Alastair Cantankerus Nott the Third, pure-blood wizard and Unspeakable,” his words oozing with aristocracy.

Hermione gives him a look that could only be summed up as,  _ oh, please _ . “Hermione Jean Granger, muggle-born witch, also an Unspeakable.”

“Cantankerous, eh? It seems as though your family has a sense of humor,” Tyrion quips.

“I wish that were the case, but my grandfather took the name literally and was a cranky old sod,” Theo jokes, appealing to the man’s jovial nature. 

The man grins, looking to wary Jon, “Lord Stark-Targaryen, is there something you would like to say to our guests?”

“I don’t trust magicians. Anyone who can revive the dead cannot be trusted,” he says through gritted teeth. 

Hermione senses the tension, “I’m sorry, my lord, whatever issues you may have with magic, you needn’t worry. Our magic has limitations. We cannot bring back the dead—well, not fully. That type of dark magic can only revive fragments—broken souls and empty carcasses. Most witches and wizards are incapable of performing such acts as it takes an incredible level of ability, and taints your soul.” 

Jon grows pensive, ruminating over her words.

Theo looks at Hermione with a slight fear behind his eyes, wondering if they said too much. 

Tyrion, diffuses the situation, “Don’t mind him. He’s a man of action, not words. Now, tell me about  _ Unspeakables _ ,  _ Pure-bloods _ , and  _ Muggle-borns _ . These are terms we’re not familiar with here in Westeros.”

Daenerys quirks her eyebrow, “Yes. I too am eager to hear more about the magic of your realm.”

“I can start with what an Unspeakable is,” Theo chimes in, “Hermione and I investigate and solve magical mysteries—we’re scholars and field researchers.” 

“Now that’s fascinating,” Tyrion speaks up. “I assume you and the lady are together.”

“We're to wed in six months,” Hermione.

Curious, the queen asks, “Why is your betrothal so long?”

Hermione and Theo laugh at the stressors of wedding planning. Not wanting to offend royalty, Theo speaks up, “Your Grace, in our land, we choose our spouses. Sometimes it can take years to find that special person. Then there is the issue of finding where and when you would like to get married and who you want there. It can be a bit much when your career is demanding, but it’s made sweeter when your partner at work is also your partner in life.”

Daenerys smiles and says, “Well, your marriage seems as though it will be one built on one trust and cooperation.” 

“Thank you, Your Grace.” Hermione beams at Theo. 

“An intellectual equal, well-spoken, and beautiful to boot. How did you get so lucky, Wizard?” Tyrion flashes a smile and a wink at Hermione.

“Right place, right time, and excellent taste in tea.” 

Hermione reminisces fondly, recalling the beginnings of their relationship. She and Theo go on to explain pure-blood families, squibs, muggle-borns, and dormant magic in descendants.

“Your magic is hereditary?” The queen’s interest has piqued, excitement in her voice. “So magic can be hidden in a family line for generations, centuries even?”

“Yes, Your Grace,” Hermione answers. 

“I want to know all about familial magic. Missandei?” she calls the lady-in-waiting, “please take our guests to freshen up. They look as though they have taken quite the tumble.” She smiles and gives them a seductive gaze. “Put them in finery befitting honored guests and take them to my chambers for a private audience.”

“Dany,” Jon calls, “is that wise?”

Tyrion laughs, knowing what she’s capable of and what she truly has in mind.

“Jon, Grey Worm will be outside my door, and I have a balcony in which my dragons can land and come to my aid. I’ll be fine.” 

Theo is the first to arrive, clad in fitted leather trousers and leather jacket. Hermione arrives shortly after with her hair braided, donning a flowy, gown with a plunging neckline and bare back. Theo wolf whistles, astounded at how stunning she looks. She, too, is impressed with his attire. Finally being alone reminds her of their unfinished business. Her finger curls, calling him over. 

Theo can never resist when she gets into playful moods. He grabs her by the waist and pulls her so close to him, she can feel his hardened cock straining against the leather. 

“Would my lady like to unsheath my sword?” he jokes with a sexy drawl.

“I think we need to wait for the queen. By the look she gave us, I don’t think she just wants to talk about magic.”

“Oh, you picked up on that, too?”

“It’s been quite some time since we’ve had a playmate,” Hermione runs her finger up and down his chest. “Our last playmate was more for me; I think it’s your turn.”

“Are you sure this is for me? I’m starting to think you have a thing for blonds and dragons,” he quips.

“Maybe...but if she suggests?”

“We say yes. We can’t deny royalty, can we?”

“No. That would be rude, and we may end up with our heads on stakes.”

“Or burned by dragons.”  

“What did you say about being burned by dragons, Wizard?” Daenerys strolls into the room with a handmaiden following behind, ready to remove her cloak and crown.

Hermione and Theo release their embrace and bow. 

“Just a joke, Your Grace,” Theo explains. “Hermione and I were discussing how not to offend.”

Daenerys smiles as her servant strips her down to a similar, lightweight gown to Hermione’s. Her body glides into a lounge chair and motions for her guests to take a seat and, dismissing the handmaiden. “It’s alright. I apologize for all the formalities in the throne room. My Hand is natural and charismatic, but I'm still adjusting to ruling.”

“You  _ recently _ ascended to the throne?” asks Hermione.

Daenerys sighs, “Yes. My father was usurped before I was born. It took many years and alliances to reclaim the throne. But I don’t want to talk about politics. I need your knowledge. Magic here is scarce and a mystery.”

“In regards to hereditary magic, family magic is the most predictable,” Theo explains, “but incredibly gifted and powerful witches and wizards can be born into non-magical families, though, there is a theory that Muggle-borns aren't random occurrences.”

Hermione further explains, “we're doing research to determine the marker that establishes magic. For example families that have green eyes—”

“—Or silver hair?” Daenerys states understanding the concept.

“Correct,” Hermione confirms.

“My interest in this matter lies in the fact that my dragons are the first living dragons hatched in over two hundred years. I received petrified dragon eggs as a gift. As I lit my husband’s funeral pyre, the flames engulfed myself and the eggs, and we were born of fire,” she says proudly.

“Fascinating. In our world, dragons are rare, but not extinct. They’re kept in sanctuaries, and the trainers are quite skilled in caring for the animals.”

“That sounds like a blessing. I’ve had nothing but instinct guiding me.” Daenerys finds her guests spellbinding. 

“Your Grace,” Theo interjects. 

“Daenerys,” her body relaxes as she toys with the fabric on her shoulder.

“Then you may call us Theo and Hermione. Daenerys, you mentioned being born of fire. Are you telling us you are impervious to burns?” 

“That I am. Please, both of you. Come closer. I want to see your magic.”

They demonstrate all manner of spells. All the while, the Queen walks around them and playfully drags her fingers down their wand arms, occasionally stopping to stand behind them so they can feel her breath on their necks. Daenerys can feel their magic emanating from their very beings. She’s not sure if the witch and wizard are trying to seduce her or if she’s just intoxicated by their essence. “Your magic is impressive, but it’s time to show you mine. Burn my clothes off,” she demands.

“Are you sure, Daenerys?” Hermione asks. 

“Are you asking if I’m sure if I want to be burned, or if I’m sure that I want to lay with you and your betrothed?” she asks cheekily. 

“Both,” Hermione responds with a mischievous smile.

Dany slides her hand on the side of Hermione’s face and kisses her gently. Hermione slips her tongue into the queen’s mouth, making her moan in approval. The kisses between the women are slow and unrushed. Dany reaches for the back of Theo’s neck with her other hand, pulls away from Hermione, and takes his mouth next. Hermione kisses Daenerys’ neck and shoulders. While Theo’s and Daenerys’ kisses grow more passionate, he uses wandless magic to make their dresses drop. 

“That’s not fair,” Daenerys says playfully. “You’re still dressed.”

“Then undress me. Both of you,” he says with a casual assertiveness. 

The women slowly undo each button while pressing their bodies to his side. Theo grabs them, as they grind against his leather covered leg. Daenerys cannot recall when she has encountered anyone who didn’t grovel at her feet. This couple is so in tune with their desires, she doesn’t feel like a third; she feels invited. 

Daenerys takes them by the hand to her massive bed. Hermione instructs Theo to lay back so she can take his cock in her mouth. Daenerys rubs her nub and plunges her fingers in and out of her core while watching the performance. Hermione’s tongue looks so skilled swirling around Theo’s perfectly pink head—the way she licks up and down the shaft is mesmerizing. When Hermione makes his length disappear down her throat, the queen thinks it must be a work of magic.   

Theo calls Daenerys over and says, “Face Hermione and let me lick your cunt. Baby, sit on my cock and play with Dany.”

“You’re so fucking sexy when you tell me what to do,” Hermione says as she lowers herself onto the glistening member.

“Do you two always speak so openly when you make love?” Daenerys asks, crawling to Theo. 

“Of course. How else are we going to know what each other wants? Now let me taste  _ your grace _ .”

Ever in unison, Theo plunges his tongue into her wet heat as Hermione crashes onto her mouth. This is not her first threesome, but being with these two is a new sensation. They guide her through different positions. She enjoys Theo’s forcefulness as he pounds her from behind and feeling Hermione writhe as her tongue flicks against the witch’s tiny bundle of nerves. Every ministration is delicious, causing waves to ripple through their bodies. 

As Theo spoons Hermione, her fingers are deep inside of Dany with the pad of her thumb gently rubbing against the queen’s clitoris. Daenerys wraps her arms around both of them, pulling the triad into an even closer embrace. There is an intimacy in this movement, unlike the others that cause a tear to trickle down her face. She feels their love, trust, and connection—emotions she has not felt with anyone in a long time. Theo’s increased thrusting signal he's reaching his climax. As he fills Hermione with his seed, she comes with him. Her fingers change pace, and soon, Daenerys feels comes as well. 

As the three lay sated, covered in sweat and sex, Dany says, “Stay. Both of you. My kingdom needs magic.”

The couple stares into each other's eyes, communicating without words. 

Hermione starts, “Daenerys, our world needs us. Like here, we're also rebuilding from war. Our work is important—”

“But we’ll come back with dragon experts and specialists in different fields of magic,” Theo chimes in, not wanting to upset Daenerys.

She’s not pleased with their answer but understands. “Well, I look forward to your return and meeting your friends. Can you stay just a bit longer? Some sleep and maybe a meal?” 

Her gentle pleas are much too convincing, and Hermione responds, “Yes. We’ll stay for a bit longer. Besides, we’ll need your dragon to get back to the portal.”

“Excellent,” she responds cheerfully. 

Theo pulls the women closer, them before they nuzzle their faces into his chest and fall asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed my first crossover fic. It was a lot of fun playing with characters from two of my favorite fandoms. An extended version of this fic will be released after the Bunny Bounce Fest. I had to cut a little bit of the smut and funny banter to fit the word count. So if you're wanting more of that, stay tuned!
> 
> Please feel free to leave review or send an ask to my [Tumblr](https://harrypotterandthegobletofwine.tumblr.com/).
> 
> <3 SaintDionysus


End file.
